


beneath the water

by CapnWinghead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Nudity, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: Sam had a habit of catching Steve just out of the shower. Steve wasn't exactly modest.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	beneath the water

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, this idea came from a classic issue of Captain America where Steve left the door open during his bath so he could talk to Sam. I thought about how that could've been a sign of how much Steve trusted Sam... and also a long game to get Sam to get in with him.
> 
> But this story does not involve a bath. Maybe I'll add to it some day.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Steve Rogers wasn’t very modest.

It was to be expected. After all, he’d been in the army where there wasn’t any place for being shy. Rushing from the barracks to the battlefield, when they found time to shower, they did it quickly and efficiently. With how much Sam was in the field with the Air Force, his experience wasn’t much different.

However, he’d thought people from Steve’s time would care more about covering up.

Steve had dropped by Sam’s house one morning after a run. They were set to make their way through a few Star Wars films that day to help Steve complete his list. After being told the films were rather lengthy, Steve had decided to make a day of it and start early. It pleased Sam more than he wanted to admit. Basically, Steve had easily agreed to spend over six hours with Sam on a Saturday without a single thought. Clearly, they had become friends.

Sam brewed some coffee and intended to leave a mug for Steve on the bathroom counter. However, when he climbed the stairs, the bathroom door was open. So, he headed straight inside.

“Hey, I made you some coffee,” he began, immediately swallowing his tongue.

Dripping wet, flushed and pink, Steve stood naked in the center of the bathroom as he ran a towel over damp blond hair. AS he turned toward the doorway, his thighs tensed, his ass flexing as he moved. Flashing a bright smile, he nodded at Sam in thanks. Water droplets rolled down his bicep as he reached out a hand.

“Thanks, Sam,” he cheered, taking a long sip.

Mouth moving wordlessly, Sam felt a slow growing fire burn through his blood. His face warmed as he found it a little difficult to catch his breath. “It’s hot,” he offered sheepishly.

Steve’s grin widened, lips curling around the rim of the cup before he lowered it. “I figured,” he said with a wink.

As he turned back around, muscles flexing as he wiped his face. Sam got a good look at the trails of water travelling down his back. burn coursing through him felt a lot like envy as he watched them roll over the curve of Steve’s ass and disappear down the back of his thighs. Tugging on his shirt, Sam backed away as he pulled his collar away from his neck.

“I’ll just be downstairs.”

As he fled, he thought about saying clothing was optional. He just wanted his guest to be comfortable.  
  
  


* * *

Steve brought Sam in to train in Avengers headquarters.

If Sam was going to be a part of the team, and Steve really wanted him to, they needed more practice working together. While Rhodes and Vision could fly, Steve didn’t trust anyone else to fly him into battle. It was a testament to his belief in Sam more than anything else. Fitting considering there was no one else Sam would trust to have his back on a battlefield. That day, they got together to practice a few lifts.

The first few times, Sam overbalanced. In practice, it was quite different from the adrenaline packed, serious stakes of their fight to overtake a Helicarrier Hydra had commandeered. After a few attempts, Steve laughed it off, game for a few more tries. Which apparently included taking a running leap off of a ledge in the hangar, scaring the shit out of everyone nearby.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and lodged in his throat as he rushed forward, wings expanded. Catching Steve beneath the arms, hovering in the air with only seconds to spare.

Sam held him tight in his arms, rather reluctant to let him go as he lowered them down to the ground. As they touched down, he groused, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You caught me, didn’t you?” Steve asked cheekily, resting his hands on his hips. He wasn’t out of breath, the prick.

“What if I hadn’t?”

“I knew you would,” Steve said flippantly, tugging off his gloves as he headed for the door.

“I was _this_ close to missing you.”

Steve stopped, resting a strong hand on Sam’s shoulder. His eyes were soft and fond, his voice firm, “I knew you would.”

Something gentle and warm bloomed in his chest, leaving him standing in the doorway with smile slowly spreading across his face. Steve returned it, ticking his head to the left as he dipped down the hall. Sam followed. The Avengers had personal quarters, but there was a group shower on the training room floor. A fact Sam learned as he watched Steve enter and start stripping off his clothes.

Blinking, Sam stood still just outside. Steve stepped out of his boots, his hand dropping down to work his belt. He called over his shoulder, “I hope you don’t mind. Figured we’d clean up here and get something eat?”

“Right,” Sam muttered as Steve’s shirt went overhead, his abs tensing.

He tossed his pants over the low wall, moving forward to turn the water on. His head fell back as he let out a sigh, his eyes falling closed. It was like living out the beginning of a porn movie. Standing there, hands hanging limply at his sides as he watched the water shower over Steve’s body, every inch of him toned, every muscle on display. He’d been built for power, his hands strong and capable as they ran over his body. Hands Sam had hopelessly imagined running over his own many times before.

“Sam?” Steve asked, eying him curiously where he stood.

Clearing his throat, Sam nodded and found a spot a few shower heads away.

* * *

The Helicarrier had been equipped with a lot of safety showers. Unfortunately, the Avengers Facility only had a few and all were located on the lower levels.

So, when Steve got doused in some sort of alien goop and his clothes started dissolving, it was a race to wash him off. No one knew what this stuff was made of or what it was capable of burning through. Sam lugged him off the jet and into the elevator, his mind racing a mile a minute.

Once in the lab, he got Steve in the safety shower, turning on the water. The purple substance struggled a bit with the thin layer of Kevlar on the suit but it’s burned through quite a bit.

“Did it get you?” Sam asked, using his gloves to rinse off as much as he could.

“Not yet,” Steve panted, eyes wide as they met Sam’s.

The purple substance washed down the drain, a mist rising up from the water. It smelled of flowers, strangely enough. Sam would’ve been more curious about it but Steve’s bare skin was coming into view with every pass of his hands and it was distracting.

The suit dissolved bit by bit, revealing Steve’s arms and chest in minutes. Once the worst of the goop was gone, Sam felt as though he was simply standing there running his hands over Steve’s body. Every time Steve tensed and shifted, Sam could feel his muscles moving beneath his hands. His skin was warm and flushed from the water, smooth beneath Sam’s hands. Swallowing, Sam gently tipped Steve’s head back, running his fingers through his hair. Steve went easily, trusting Sam completely as he closed his eyes. The trust Sam had been given was no small gift and it encouraged him as swept his hands over Steve’s face, minding his eyes. 

When he’d finished, Steve stood there in the small stall, his suit dissolved down to the tatters of his uniform pants. The top completely gone, his thighs and calves fully bare. It was a small wonder there was anything left to cover his backside with the way he’d shoved Falcon out of the way of the blast.

“It’s a good look for you,” Sam teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, turning to the side and revealing just how little was left to the seat of his pants. Sam bit his lip, hands tightening at his sides.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll switch it up,” Steve replied with a wink.

* * *

Steve’s hands were strong.

That thought had entered Sam’s mind a lot since they’d known each other, but never more than right this moment. Now, when Steve had Sam bundled in his arms as he barreled through a dark cabin on the edge of Latveria, where they were very much not supposed to be. At least, not officially.

They’d gotten caught in a fight with Victor von Doom’s mechanical guards. An ill-timed blast from one of their weapons blew a crater into the ice. Sam barely had time to process before the ground disappeared from beneath him and he sank into the frigid water.

He didn’t remember the fall, only the biting chill cutting into his bones.

Steve pulled him out on strength alone, his fingers painfully tight around Sam’s body. Nat flew the jet while Steve barked out orders. Stripped Sam down without a second thought, wrapping him in blankets as tight as he could and trying helplessly to rub warmth into his arms. They touched down near the border at a cabin that was unofficially owned by Nick Fury. There, Steve had gathered Sam in his arms and sprinted for the door.

Now, he buried Sam beneath the covers of a small four poster bed and started a fire in the hearth. Sam watched dazedly, trying to keep his eyes open. Steve shivered, shaking frost off of his army jacket as he moved around the cabin. It was rather small but still, Sam wondered where the others had gone?

He stayed awake for as long as he could, watching Steve stoke the fire. The flames cast a golden glow across his skin, a haunted look in his eyes.

When Sam fell under, Steve was watching him.

When Sam woke up, he felt over warm.

The blankets bundled around him were damp and he was sweating. Grimacing, he climbed out from underneath, pulling away the sheets that were sticking to him. Padding barefoot across the wood, he searched for the bathroom, praying he wouldn’t have to heat water and make due with a sponge bath.

The cabin was incredibly warm, almost sweltering, the fire still going strong. Steve must’ve tended to it all night. There was a small pallet set up in front of it, no doubt where Steve must’ve laid. There was a small twinge in Sam’s chest and he rubbed at it absently as he moved through the cabin.

He found the bathroom, the door ajar as he entered. Steve stood naked and dripping wet as he leaned back against the counter, his head lowered. A towel hung limply in his hand, pressed to his face, his eyes closed.

“Steve?” Sam asked with concern.

Steve’s eyes cut to him sharply. “You’re up. How do you feel?”

“I’m okay,” he began, watching as Steve’s gaze slowly made its way down his body. Blue eyes darkened, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. Something hot turned over and coiled in Sam’s center, burning him up from the inside. It took an embarrassingly long moment for Sam to realize he was completely naked.

Sam covered himself as he asked, “You, uh, done in the shower?”

Steve met his gaze, nodding as he pushed off of the counter. As Sam slid past, Steve rasped, “Hey, Sam, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Sam turned around, turning the faucet to the hottest temperature he could before he replied, “What do you mean? You pulled me out of the water.”

Steve shook his head, his eyes bright. “I saw you go under and I – all I could think about was what that felt like.” At Sam’s face, he explained, “Underneath the water and – and the ice. I still remember what it felt like to be trapped underneath and that cold never really goes away.”

Even now, in the sweltering heat of the cabin, he shivered. The sight made Sam’s chest tighten, the familiar bite of the ice cutting through his blood. When the water was hot enough, Sam stepped inside the shower stall.

He reached out a hand.

Steve took it, pulling Sam into his arms beneath the spray. He nosed into Sam’s throat, running his hands over his back reassuringly. Sam closed his eyes, breathing in his scent.

* * *

Steve hated being late for things. Sam had learned that pretty early on.

They were invited to drinks for Hill’s birthday. So, naturally, the Wrecking Crew picked that day to destroy half a city block in Brooklyn. Of course, Steve took the location personally. By the time they returned to the Avengers Facility, they were covered in soot and grime and had only an hour to make themselves presentable for Hill’s party.

The group shower was in repairs after a training incident on the floor below blew a hole clean through to the upper levels. Seeing as Sam had insisted on keeping his own apartment, that left only borrowing Steve’s shower unless he wanted to show up to the bar smelling of smoke. Steve didn’t mind, even offering Sam a change of clothes. Sharing was caring and all that.

Even knowing how generous Steve was, Sam was still surprised when Steve opened the shower door during his own shower and called out to him.

“You need something?” Sam asked, eying the suds of shampoo in Steve’s hair.

“We’re going to be late anyway, you might as well hop in here.”

A beat. “What?”

“You know what traffic is like and I know how long you take—”

“I don’t take that long—” _Why was he arguing?_  
  
“Why are you arguing?” Steve asked, fighting a grin. “Sam, come on. It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked and you know what Hill’s like when people show up late.”

Sam’s stomach twisted nervously, his face warming as he leaned against the doorjamb. A part him, a part way, way south of his reasonable brain, was very much for the idea. After all, he’d imagined what it’d be like to run his hands over Steve’s body since that first time he'd caught him in the shower at his house. They’d shared a shower before, but that had been more about comfort than anything fun.

If he climbed in with Steve now…

Steve returned to the spray, suds glided down the planes of his body, disappearing between his legs. Heat coiled in Sam’s stomach, his cock taking interest as he watched thick thighs tense and flex beneath the water.

Steve called out, “You comin’?”

Biting down a smile, Sam hurried out of his clothes, nearly tipping over as he stepped out of his pants. Steve stifled a laugh, his eyes bright and warm as Sam charged towards him.

Sliding his hands into Steve’s hair, murmuring, “Shut up” as he swallowed Steve’s laugh with a kiss.

Steve moved further back, bringing Sam beneath the spray as he deepened it, taking Sam’s tongue. Sam’s arms wrapped around his waist as Steve’s large hands came up to cup his face. Pressed tight against him, skin flushed and wet. So hot beneath the water, his cock heavy where it brushed against Sam’s stomach, pulsing wetly. Groaning, Steve’s thumbs traced gently over Sam’s cheeks as he rolled his hips forward greedily.

The spray beat down across Sam’s back as he rose up to meet Steve, his cock trapped between them, brushing against Steve’s as his breath caught. Steve wrapped a hand around them, drawing a curse as Sam broke their kiss. Panting wetly against Steve’s cheek as Steve pumped his fist, his grip mercifully tight.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Sam breathed, nosing into Steve’s temple. “How does that feel so good?”

Steve turned his head, lashes fluttering over Sam’s cheek as he blindly sought out his mouth, holding Sam there with his free hand. Biting at Sam’s lip before soothing the sting with his tongue, working them quickly. With every soft suck on Sam’s tongue, Sam lost himself in the desperate need clawing at his insides, pushing into Steve’s grip hungrily. He was burning, his world reduced to Steve’s hands and his mouth, his body pressed tight and wet to his.

Steve was close, his breath growing heavier with every pass of his hand. His hips bucked helplessly, his cock sliding against Sam’s, stars going off behind Sam’s eyes. Breaking their kiss, he rasped Sam’s name as his cock pulsed hard against Sam’s. Beneath the water, everything was hot and wet but Sam could feel Steve’s release spill over his stomach and thighs. The feel of it and Steve’s hand working him over sent Sam over the edge, his head falling back against the chilled tile wall.

Steve worked them through it, taking hold of Sam alone and milking him dry. Trailing a line of searing kisses down Sam’s temple, his cheek and over his chin. Finally licking into his mouth, a broad hand spreading across Sam’s heaving stomach, rubbing in his release almost possessively. Shuddering, Sam opened for him, pushing into his palm.

Grinning, Steve pulled away with a biting kiss. Sam’s eyes fell open, holding Steve’s gaze with bated breath. Licking his lips, his stomach tightening as Steve followed the motion hungrily. Sam forced himself to focus.

“We’re already late.”

Smile widening, Steve leaned in closer, hands planted on the wall behind Sam’s head. “Exactly,” he murmured, leaning in and sucking at a spot behind Sam’s ear. “We’re already late.”

Sam’s eyes fell shut as Steve took him under once more.


End file.
